Operation
by Riku child of Dawn
Summary: Benjirou is a fourteen-year-old boy that has a neurological disability. His disability is that the emotional part of his brain isn't fully developed. What happens when he is desserted on an island and meets Logan a boy who's disability is centered around his gruff, disillusion. Sorry for the bad summary. I wrote and I want you to give me your honest opinion of it.
1. Chapter 1

Operation 1

All right so I've been writing this and I need your guys honest opinion about it. Don't be scared that you're going to hurt my feelings. Enjoy.

One

A boy stood on the peer holding equipment while sailors clambered up and down ladders preparing the Golden Voyager for sailing. The boy sighed then and watched a muscular man clamber up a ladder and disappear. "Hey Benjirou are you just going to stand there or help?" the man yelled at the boy as he disappeared. The boy sighed again and moved forward to help.

The boy's name was Benjirou. He was fourteen-years-old with silk blonde hair and soft expressive gray eyes. The man that had yelled at him was his father named James. Benjirou was finally going to get to go with him. He hadn't been able to since he was very-very young. This year though his mom hadn't been able to "Handle" him. Benjirou knew that wasn't the reason. His mom hated him and would always scream at him until his fragile self-esteem broke and he would run away to hide in his tree house. His dad of course saw none of this because he was away sailing all the time.

Benjirou climbed the rope ladder and followed James back to the cargo area and started helping him set up the cargo. They didn't speak until they were done. "Dad look about mom—"

"Enough! No I don't want to hear it!" the man's voice made the boy turn and run off away from everyone. Why was it no one understood him? He knew they hadn't figured out his disability until much-much later. Maybe that was it! Maybe because he was different they hated him! He scrambled up into the crow's nest and there he began to cry.

Benjirou's family hadn't discovered that he had a partially undeveloped brain until he was four. They had taken him to the hospital and that was when the doctor did an MRI. They had come back with the results and ever since then Benjirou had been treated like he was some sort of disease. It wasn't his fault and everyone else knew that, but his parents hated him and he knew it. Why else would his mom scream at him until she brought tears of shame to his cheeks? Why else would his dad stay gone longer than he said he would? Once or twice the boy had considered leaving, but like his mom always said he wouldn't get far.

Benjirou stayed in the crow's nest as the sailors prepared the ship. He hated them! Why did they treat him like that? He sighed and felt the ship pull away from the dock. He looked down into the water and for once thought about jumping. They would all be sorry then! They would always regret treating him like he was going to kill them all. He stood up and bent his knees then sighed. Why make their lives better? In fact maybe he should make them worse. He smiled lightly. "You're going to regret your decision!" he said then scrambled back down the ladder as his name was screamed from below.


	2. Operation Two

Operation 2

A boy sat high in a tree staring down at the sand below him. In his right hand he held a knife and in the other a dead rabbit. Slowly he started skinning the animal pulling the skin off and stretching it out in the branches to dry. He started slicing at the meat sectioning it off into pieces he could take back to his cabin.

The boy's name was Logan. He was sixteen-years-old. He had short spiky red hair and wide turquoise eyes. He lived on an island that was tiny and secluded. His parents died six years ago leaving the ten-year-old boy to fend for himself. The other people on the island kept mainly to themselves so he had learned to hunt, fish, and trap the hard way. It didn't help that his disability got in his way a lot which is why he always tried to make sure he knew the difference between reality and his delusions.

Logan sighed and scooped up the dead rabbit and began to slide down the tree. He would come back for the skin and besides no one really bothered him or his kills. He slipped back into the woods going deeper and deeper until the familiar sight of his cabin came into view. He unlocked the door and slipped in dropping the rabbit onto the table. He closed the door and went to the backyard to clean his knife in the well.

After he had cleaned up the knife and cabin, he started cooking. Six years of experience made him knowledgeable in the art of it. He filled a pot water and started a fire in the fireplace. He put the pot onto boil and waited chopping carrots he had bought hours ago. When the water was boiled he dumped the carrots into the pot then began tossing in the meat. He added seasonings and began to peel potatoes quickly and effortlessly. When they were peeled he began to chop them then added them to the pot. He added more seasonings occasionally stirring the pot to mix it. It was pretty much done all he needed was some celery and corn then he would be ready to eat. He went to a solar powered ice chest and pulled out the celery. Quickly chopping it he added it to the pot then smashed open a can of corn and poured the vegetable in. He stirred it for a while then took the pot off the fire.

Logan dug through the freshly sanded cupboards pulling out a bowl. He poured some of the soup into the bowl then added the lid and put it into the ice done he grabbed a spoon and sat down at the freshly polished table. He glanced up at the big family portrait and said a few words then began to eat. When he was done he went and washed his dishes then headed back out for the rabbit skin.

When night came he had laid out the skin on his table and laid a needle down beside it. He started knitting delicately crafting skin to form a shoe. It was tricky, but six years of practice allowed his deft fingers to expertly form the shoes. When he was finished he slipped them on and sized them accordingly. When he had finished he held two moccasins. He smiled then and walked back to the only bedroom.

As he did memories flooded him of happy times with his mom and lay down on the bed and pulled the blankets up under his chin. His eyes drifted to the wall where another portrait hung. "I got some meat today mom and dad! I also made more moccasins. I wish you were here with me! Well I guess I'll see you in my dreams!" Then he closed his eyes allowing tears to flow freely down his cheeks. After five minutes he stopped and fell back into his usual dreams.


End file.
